Naruto:Doctor Fate
by Truth Of The Lost Mortal
Summary: After Madara preforms the Kamui on Naruto,he's found in an alley by Kent Nelson and trained to take the mantle as Doctor Fate after Kent's passing.
1. Prologue:The Apprentice

Disclaimer:...I own nothing...Nothing at all...'Cept a stupid brain that likes to over-power the main character and the power to use this account while Uncle,A.K.A The Swordsman Of Kronos is busy with work,and Cousin,A.K.A The Crimson Swordsman has to go through physical therapy...Get better soon man,and watch out for the spill next time!

My response to the Challenger's NarutoxYoung Justice Challenge

Demon/Nabu Speech-**"Fool!"**

Demon/Nabu Thought-'_**He is the one.'**_

Regular Speech-"Whatever..."

Regular Thoughts-'...Morons...'

Prologue:The Apprentice

Deep blue eyes clutched tightly in pain as they struggled to open themselves and adjust to the bright light cast by the sun. They quickly did as the owner hacked,a small amount of blood escaping from his mouth before he stared up into the sky,from which the light illumenated his sun kissed blond hair and the overly sized orange and black jumpsuit.

'What...What happened?'The form,which belonged to that of a child,thought himself as he went through the recent events that had taken place.'I was fighting Madara...and...and...'

~Flashback~

The head of Madara Uchiha snapped backwards as a fist smashed into his jaw,knocking him onto his back as the form of a much younger man towered over him."Face it..."The sun-kissed blond haired,blue eyed young man spat at the blood soaked man."It's...over Madara! You've lost...Your minions are dead_... I_ now hold the Juubi...and I've defeated you..."

The older man smirked,his blood stained teeth shining as the sun glared off of his menacing face."Yes child,you've defeated me...In battle...but in wits..."The man stopped to hack,a blob of blood escaping his throat and finding its way to Naruto's clothes as he closed his coal black eyes."...in wits... _I_ have defeated **YOU!**"The man quickly snapped his dulling eyes open to reveal a black bio sign sitting on crimson orbs."**KAMUI!**"

The boy's,Naruto Uzumaki's,eyes widened before he began screeching in pain,his screams reaching those within a mile away from the battle scene as a vortex appeared,sucking the boy in through it from his stomach outwards.

Naruto's former opponent,Madara,laughed cynically as all signs of the boy disappeared,leaving nothing behind."You may have killed me boy and brought peace to these lands..."the insane man cackled as his final moments of life left him"...but I have insured you will _never_ witness these disgusting land's momentary peace...Haha..."The mad man smiled his eyes shutting as his final laughs echoed throughout the area.

~Flashback End~

'That's rights,Madara...'The boy thought as he growled,his fists tightening at his sides,"That cow-...My voice...What's wrong with my voice!"He exclaimed to himself as he noticed the increasingly high pitch of his voice and the height of his surroundings which seemed to tower over him.'Juubi!'He thought quickly,though he received no response.

Quickly screaming the name once again in his mind,this time his surroundings fading from existence before becoming that of a sewer filled with boiling,bubbling red water and decorated with a gigantic cage only held together by a small piece of paper with a few red Kanjii written on it.

Suddenly two pairs of red eyes snapped open as a demonic voice growled out through the bars,**"What do you want kid...?"**

"What do I want!I want a lot of things!Like,I want to know _why_ I don't know where I am,_Why_ We're not back in Konoha and _Why_ my voice sounds like a five year old's out there,BUT SOUNDS LIKE ME NOW IN HERE!HUH!"

"**In order kid...?You don't realize where you are because Madara sent you here,to a completely different dimension. We're not back in Konoha because we can not survive a dimension jump."**

"The _how_ are we alive **now**!"

"**Simple Kid,I saved you by turning you into a Hanyou,a Half-Demon."**

"YOU DID WHAT!"

"**Would you rather be dead and not happy at the fact that we defeated Madara...?"**

"Well...No,but...just go on..."The blond sighed as he waved his hand,resigning from the battle of wits,knowing the outcome.

"** Fine. And finally,you sound like a child out there because you _are_ child out there."**

"WHAT!"

"**You didn't think becoming a Hanyou would come without a price did you?Or would you have rather it been something more severe like the loss of an arm,or your eyesight...?"**

"Ehe...No...but...that _still_ doesn't explain why I'm still sixteen here!"

"**Have you no brain at ALL!You are still sixteen in here because in HERE you represent your physical age while out THERE you represent the age the transformation turned you to!"**

"Ah...I see...So,how do I get back outside...?"

"**I don't know,your regenerative abilities accelerated to help you become a Hanyou,and now that you're here in your mind,we could be here a while as your body adjusts to being a five year old again. And that coupled with the fact that being a Hanyou could put so much shock and stress on your body that-"**

"...I see where you're going...So what do we do while we wait for my body to become conscious again...?"

~Outside of Naruto's mind~

An aging Kent Nelson sighed as he walked through a maze of alleys,his mind on his deceased beloved as his fingers played over the design of his watch,which held her beautiful photo. The aging man smiled,toying with the thought of once again withdrawing the watch to stare at said picture.

The thought left him,however,when he stumbled onto the body of that of a blond haired,five year old. The man frowned,a worried expression crossing his face as he quickly made his way to the boy before kneeling down beside him. Kent reached out to check his pulse,ignoring the slight shock it sent through his arm when they touched,before smiling as he realized the child was alive.

The man stood up,his brow creasing as he struggled to think of a plan to get the boy out of the damp alley ways quickly. His train of thought,however,was cut short as a deep voice entered his mind,**"Kent."**

'Nabu?'The aged man thought in surprise as the true Doctor Fate used the hardly explored links of their connection.

"**Yes Kent."**

'W-what do you need Nabu?You know I am never using that helmet agai-'

"**I know Kent.I want you to take the child in front of you. Raise him,nurture him,_train _him."**

'Why Nabu?Why would-'

"**Because he is the one destined to take the mantle of Doctor Fate. He is the one destined to be your successor."**

'I can't just force this on him,You know that Nabu!'

"**Nor am I asking you to. Take him in,Kent,and when he awakes,explain it to him and allow him to make his own choice."**

'Nabu,he is just a child!He won't comprehend-'

"**There is a lot you don't know about this...'Child'...then you realize. This is the one I can become one with,the one of Destiny. So,Kent,please,just do as I ask."**Kent sighed,wringing his hands together before setting out to try to pick the child up.

'Fine,Nabu,Fine.'

~2 weeks after wards~

Naruto awoke with a groan of pain before sitting up,immediately noticing the soft bed that his body had lounged in for an unknown amount of time. The boy looked around the bleak,white,undecorated room that seemed to illuminate brighter than those of the Konoha Hospital."...Where...Where am I...?"The boy asked in his high pitched voice as he tried to pick himself up from the bed,only for pain to shoot throughout his body.

Suddenly,a door to the room,which hadn't existed seconds before,opened and an aging man walked through."You're in the Tower Of Fate,and I wouldn't try moving around too much,your small body seems to have gone through various forms of torture and battle,it's taken its toll an you need your rest."

Naruto's eyes narrowed as they cut to the man."And who are you?"

"Me?I am Kent Nelson,the man who brought you here. And you are...?"

"...Lee...Rock Lee..."The man smiled,a light chuckle escaping his lips as he shook his head.

"You and I both know that,_that_,my dear boy,is a complete and utter lie. Try again?"

"...Naruto Uzumaki..."Kent's smile widened as he nodded.

"That's more like it. Now,Naruto,I have an offer for you,but for you to accept or decline it,I need you to listen to a story."

"Uh...Okay...?"

"Very good. Many,many years ago,my father was an archaeologist,the very same who discovered the tomb of the being Nabu. But when he opened the tomb,a poisonous gas escaped...killing him...The being,Nabu,took pity and me,raised me and taught me the skills of a wizard,and then bestowed upon me:A Mystical Helmet,Amulet,and Cloak.

I returned here,to the United States to live here,in the Tower Of Fate. And from here,I embarked in my journey as the Super-Hero Crime fighter,Doctor Fate. Later on I would help discover the team of crime fighters,the Justice Society Of America,which would later become the team known as the 'Justice League'.W-"

"I think you're getting off target Mr. Nelson,what does all of this have to do with me...?"

"Oh yes,and please,call me Kent. And,what this has to do with you is,Nabu,the _true_ Doctor Fate,has chosen you as my successor,claiming that you are the _destined one_,the only being he can truly become one with. Now,before you decide,just remember-"

"I accept."Naruto quickly cut in with determination.'I mean,'The boy thought to himself,'I'd miss fighting super,overly powered people,and this could be fun...'

"Uh...Naruto,think about this,I mean,you're just five,you have _so much_-"

"Trust me,Kent,I'm older than I look...Inside that is...So please,just accept my decision."Kent sighed before nodding and turning away from the boy.

"As you wish,but please do remember I gave you a choice. Your Training begins as soon as you're fully functional...so rest up,you have quite a few long years a head of you..."

~Timeskip,11 Years(Sorry,I don't feel like going into the training)~

A sixteen year old,sun-kissed blond haired,blue eyed boy sighed peacefully as he floated above a pond while a calm,quite waterfall fell over his body. The boy,known as Naruto Uzumaki,slowly opened his eyes as he thought about the last few years of his life. He has trained under Kent before he had left the Tower Of Fate at Twelve,having learned all Kent said he could teach before setting out on his own around the world to train himself.

And now,there was nothing for him to do. His training in his current area had finished and he had yet to move on because the peace and tranquility the small town provided to the young man. Carrying himself up and arriving at the shore just short of him,all the while levitating,Naruto picked up the plain white muscle shirt he had discarded just before meditation.

He positioned it to pull the cloth onto his athletic body,only to stop as a familiar voice filed his mind.

'_Naruto..._'

The blond's head snapped up as the voice all but whispered into his mind,his eyes searching the area for his Wizard master."Kent?"The blond called out.

'_Naruto..._'

"Kent...?"

"._..Naruto...My time is up...Your time has arrived..."_

The blond dropped his head as the words flowed into his minds,his bangs hiding his eyes as he pulled the shirt over his head.'Kent...'a few tears dropped onto the ground before Naruto levitated off of the dark green grass,heading to the helmet from which Nabu called to him from.

~A few Days later,Mount Justice~

Wally West sighed as he stared at the helmet of one,'Doctor Fate',which decorated his 'Souvenir' shelf. The red headed boy reached forward and touched the cold metal before withdrawing the offending hand and sighing once again.

Suddenly,The door to his room flew opened and a whisker marked,blond haired,blue eyed boy no older than any other members of Young Justice walked into the room. Wally's head flew to the boy as he quickly sized the young man,who continued towards him,up.

The blond's face held no baby fat,and his body was that of a well trained athlete. He wore a black sleeveless hoodie with the hood pulled down. Said hoodie was tucked into black jeans which were held up with a black leather belt decorated with a golden Doctor Fate helmet belt buckle.

Wrapped up to the bottom of his elbows were white ace bandages. His shoes were white tennis shoes with the same Doctor Fate helmet from the belt buckle on the sides of them. Wally's observation was cut short as the young man stopped just before him,raising his arm,forcing Wally to tense in anticipation of a strike.

However,one never came as the boy,instead,took Doctor Fate's helmet from his shelf,a few tears welling in his deep blue eyes."Thank you for taking care of it."With that said,he turned on his heels,walking away with the helmet tucked safely under his arm.

"H-hey WAIT!"The boy yelled as he finally came back to reality."Who do you think you are!You can't barge in here and take something an-How did you even get _in_ here!"

"Who am I?Naruto Uzumaki,Successor to Kent Nelson as Doctor Fate.I did so I can apparently and _that_ last question...is unimportant."The red head smiled before there was a 'woosh-ing' sound and the boy seemed to be in two places at once before returning to his original spot.

"We'll see how 'Unimportant' it is now!"The boy crowed over an emergency siren as his doors flew off of the hinges as a boy wearing a black shirt embroidered with a giant red Superman 'S',burst into the room followed by a white haired boy,a red headed martian girl,a blond haired girl and a black haired boy.

The whisker marked boy sighed,shaking his head."You've _got_ to be kidding me..."

DarkClaw-Prime:and I'm finished for now because I'm sure this most likely doesn't make sense,I'm sleepy and running on coffee and I want to save the Naruto/Doctor Fate for the next chapter,and sorry if it doesn't meet standards Challenger...Till next time,watch out for that spill,especially you Crimson...


	2. Chapter 1:Battle For The Helm

Disclaimer:Yep...Uh-huh...

Doctor Fate:...

Doctor Dark Fate:Yes,Okay?I know I'm a rip-off,but you're one of my favorite comic book characters!

Doctor Fate:...

Doctor Dark Fate:You're not always a talker...are you...?

Doctor Fate:...

Doctor Fate:...Thought so...Anyway,yeah we own nothing!

**Author's Note**:Remember,at least in this story,not sure how it is in the show right now,No one but Wally knows that Nabu controls Doctor Fate

Chapter 1:Battle for the Helm

The Superman look alike wasted no time in taking a swing for his head,though Naruto rolled away quickly,all the while keeping the helmet tucked safely under his left arm."I'm not here to fight you."he spoke as he dodged a blunt arrow,fired by the blond haired girl.

"That's what they _all _say!"The red head called as he flashed over to Naruto,reminding him of his Ninja Father's,Minato Namikaze's,Hirashin,which he had studied shortly before his departure from the Ninja world. And if there was one thing he had learned from studying his father's notes...

Wally grunted in pain as Young Justice's opponent's hand glowed green with some kind of energy before striking him in his abdomen,effectively knocking the breath out of him and Immobilising him."...There's always an open,weak spot..."Wally grunted in pain as his limb seemed to start weighing more than he himself.

Naruto's victory over him was short lived however as the Superman clone crashed,shoulder first,into him,sending him through the wall,which the immobilised boy on the ground protested to with a groan. As Naruto stood up,he was met with the white haired boy sailing through the air towards him,water now sprouted from the weapons he held in his hands in the manor of swords.

The blond boy grunted as he back flipped away from the boy,firing a small purple ball from his right hand,which the boy still slightly dodge,only being singed on his right arm. The blond boy grunted as he levitated himself in the air to dodge the superboy clone,while still having to dodge and weave the blunt arrows being shot at him.

Suddenly,the blond came face to face with the red headed martian girl who slapped her forehead,exclaiming,"Hello Megan!" before her eyes illuminated,energy blasts escaping them before crashing into Naruto's chest as he struggled to keep his grasp on 'Nabu'.Snarling in pain Naruto's eyes lit with rage.

'Want to play!'He thought to himself as he kicked the girl away from him,'Then we'll play,time for a blast from the Ninja Past!'Bringing his free,right hand,to his mouth he preformed very few one handed ninja signs before bringing his hand to his mouth,Crying,"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"Before the room was illuminated in a small fire which surrounded the martian girl,who shrunk back in fear as the flames light danced off her face.

Naruto panted as the jutsu took its toll on his,now,slightly chakra weak body before one of the blunt arrows finally found its way to the side of his head,sending him crashing to the ground as Doctor Fate's helmet finally left his grasp. The boy moaned in pain as he picked himself up,quickly firing another purple energy blast from his hand,stopping the white haired teen from rescuing the martian Girl from the center of the Fire circle.

The blond's eyes widened as he felt something approaching him quickly from behind. The boy swung around,rolling to the side as the Superman Clone came crashing down onto his former spot,leaving a giant crater as well as a small hole where the the clone had fell through. He quickly found his way in front of the clone,his arm reared back,prepared to strike the clone in the face,only for the black haired boy,who had disappeared during the beginning of the fight,came crashing,feet first,down onto him with a laugh.

"So,are you Over-Whelmed,Under-Whelmed,or just plain whelmed?"Naruto narrowed his eyes and rolled away as the arrows descended upon him once again,before smirking,his right hand outstretching and blasting Robin with the same green styled energy he had used on the Red head.

"None of the above!"Kicking himself up,Naruto rushed the girl which still continued firing the arrows at him,only to be intercepted by the white haired boy. Naruto quickly stopped,jumping into the air,as he delivered a flying drop kick to the boy,before kicking off of him in a back flip as he levitated off of the ground once again.

Narrowing his eyes,Naruto dodged and weaved the arrows sent at him,a swirling ball of wind appearing in his hand,quickly,before he just as quickly flew towards the white haired teen,the wind ball connecting with the boy's stomach with a cry of,"Rasengan!"before the boy was sent spiraling into the wall,once again gaining a protest from the downed red headed boy.

Naruto once again panted,barely dodging the barrage of Arrows as the blonde girl rushed him with kick,which he was barely able to catch before pushing her away with a kick to one of her legs before he blasted her with purple energy.

The whisker marked boy grunted in pain as the black haired boy threw some kind of weapons at him,which connected with his back,before spinning around and kicking him in the abdomen. They boy coughed as he gasped for breath before Naruto connected with a punch to his skull,sending the boy spiraling backwards.

Once again,his victory was short lived as the clone connected with a fist to his jaw,sending him to the ground,causing a spiderweb crack effect throughout the floor. The blond,whisker marked boy growled as arrows and the disk-ed weapons came flying towards him as the Super Clone once again descended upon him before he let loose a primal scream,"**ENOUGH!**"With that a small red energy shield surrounded the boy before exploding outwards,sending the arrows,disks,and the three mobile members of the team flying backwards as Doctor Fate's helmet floated to the blond haired boy,who quickly grabbed it and slipped it onto his head.

~Inside Doctor Fate's Helmet~

Naruto sighed as he came to an unfamiliar dark place,illuminated with only one light that surrounded him. Suddenly,footsteps were heard as his Wizard Master,Kent Nelson,emerged from the darkness,cane and watch in hand."Kent?"The blond questioned in confusion.

"It's me Naruto."

"I thought you were..."

"I am,but I've decided I'll stay here with You and Nabu for a millenia or so."

"But what about your wife?I was sure you would-"

"That's the thing you'll learn about eternity Naruto...You have an eternity to wait."Naruto stared,confused at his master,before shaking his head and smiling.

"If you say so Kent."The aged spirit smiled before pointing his cane at a square space in the black void,showing the events happening outside of the helmet.

"Nabu's ready to continue your battle. Want to watch?"

"Sure."

~Outside of the Helmet~

Wally's eyes widened as Doctor Fate sat in front of his downed body before slowly lifting his head,the blue eyes behind the mask riddled with the fire of a warrior. Doctor Fate dodged Superboy as he came rushing him with a shoulder tackle,sending him through yet another hole in the wall. Behind his helmet,Doctor Fate frowned as Aqualad returned to the world of consciousness,freeing the Martian girl from her fire surroundings before returning to the rest of their team,minus the red haired boy.

Lifting his hand up as Said white haired boy rushed him,followed closely by his team,An Egyptian Ankh Cross appeared in front of him before rushing forwards,clashing with the water using boy,sending him crashing through the door of the red head's room. Fate lifted his hand in front of him once again as the young team stopped in front of him,An Ankh Cross at the ready as he spoke to them.

"Stop your Assault,this is may be your only chance."Doctor Fate spoke,a mix between a young man's voice and another,more deeper,voice. Robin stepped forwards,flinging more of the disks at Fate,who sat impassively as they bounced off of the Ankh Cross in front of him.

"Little too late for that,don't you think?"The boy questioned as he smirked,only to frown and jump away as the Ankh Cross came crashing down,almost on top of him.

"So it may seem."With his part once again spoken,Doctor Fate levitated off of the ground,Ankh Crosses beginning to surround him as they spun in circles around the Agent Of Order. The Crosses continued to spin around Fate As Disks,Arrows,Energy Beams and even Superboy bounced off of the Crosses in an attempt to break the defense before the Crosses shot outwards,Crashing into Superboy,taking him from the fight,as well as effectively knocking the disks and arrows flying towards him away.

"Megan!"Robing cried out over the sounds of weapons bouncing off of Doctor Fate's Magic Crosses."Read his mind,see what he's going to do next!"

"But you all said-"

"This is different!Just do it!"Megan nodded,one if her hands moving to her head as her face took on a look of concentration. Doctor Fate's eyes,however,narrowed with anger as he felt a slightly familiar pull on his mind. Turning to Megan,Doctor Fate Lifted his hand,yet another Ankh Cross coming to be commanded at will.

Wally,seeing the team's new danger,started forcing himself up,despite the weight that the technique the boy used earlier bestowed upon him. Finally finding the ground under his feet,Wally's eyes widened as Megan was blasted with the Cross sending her spiraling into him,and him back onto the ground.

Doctor Fate turned to his final two opponents,Robin and Artemis,his eyes once again becoming neutral to the battle that was laid before them all."Once again,I offer you a way out of this battle. This _will_ be your final chance."

"And once again,"Robin stated as he withdrew his final disks whilst Artemis loaded her bow with three of the few arrows she had left,"I say,little too late,don't you think."With that,the disks and arrows once again tried to break past the barriers that were his Ankh Crosses.

"Why don't you give up?It's obvious you are no match for me."

"Because we can't allow someone to just come in and whisk away the Helmet of Doctor Fate."Doctor Fate's eyes narrowed as he stared at the Boy Wonder.

"Your Friend,Wally...He didn't tell you did he...?"

"Tell us what...?"

"The person is not in control of the helmet of Doctor Fate,the _helmet_ is in control of the _person_!"With that another Ankh Cross appeared,crashing into Robin and leaving only Doctor Fate and Artemis.A small amount of sweat trickled down the blonde haired girl's face as she loaded the last of the arrows she had into her bow,aiming them at the Wizard.

"Are you sure you want to do that?"Doctor Fate questioned as he finally landed back onto the ground,apparent by the thud his feet made upon impact with it."Seems like it'd go to waste,like the others."With that,he gestured to the arrows littering the floor around them.

Artemis glared,the Arrows leaving the bow and sailing towards Doctor Fate. Fate sighed,waving his hand in front of him as a small shield took the force of the arrows as he watched them bounce off of the energy protector."People never seem to learn."Artemis growled,rushing forwards and connecting her leg with Fate's abdomen,before drawing back and lurching forwards with a fist,only to have Doctor Fate grab it.

Fate narrowed his eyes,yanking his arm and sending Artemis sailing over his and onto the ground by the rest of her rousing team. Doctor Fate levitated back into the air,his cape blowing in the non existent wind of the enclosed room. Doctor Fate prepared to leave the room,only to stop,his eyes narrowing as the team once again stood back up,albeit the red haired boy was being held up by Superboy and Aqualad.

"You six...Don't give up. Do you?"The red haired boy lifted his head,a smirk on his face as he stared into the slightly impassive eyes behind the helmet.

"What do you think Fate?"Doctor Fate stared at the six a little while longer before the Ankh Crosses once again began circling him as they all prepared to attack once again,only for the broken door of Kid Flash's bedroom to fall from the wall as the dark,imposing figure of Batman entered,followed slowly by other members of the Justice League.

"What...Is going on here...?"

Doctor Dark Fate:And cut for now. Sorry that the whole chapter is a fight scene but I like to add them,makes up for the time skips that I could be using to make the story longer. And sorry If I Put Doctor Strange instead of Doctor Fate anywhere,it's a habit,let me know if I did and I'll fix it. So,till next time,Watch out for the Spill!


	3. Chapter 2:Battle With The Bat

Disclaimer:...So...

Doctor Fate:...

Doctor Dark Fate:Still?Nothing?

Doctor Fate:...

Doctor Dark Fate:You know,you're more talkative in the comics...and the shows...

Doctor Fate:...

Doctor Dark Fate:Did I do something to offend you?

Doctor Fate:...

?:HEY!Why are you talking to my cut-out...?

Doctor Dark Fate:...I'm out...

Chapter 2:The Battle With The Bat

The group of fighters turned and looked as the Dark Knight,of who was flanked by Red Tornado,Wonder Woman,and a girl none of the teenagers knew. The girl was like a teenage version of Wonder woman having the same smooth shoulder length black hair, fair skin, and blue eyes, wearing a pair of star earrings on her ears. She wore an all red skin tight sleeveless suit with gold stars going down the sides and also had a gold belt with a W on the buckle as well as knee high black boot and silver gauntlets on her arms with a golden lasso on the belt.

The team of Young Justice looked at each other,unconsciously taking a step back,bar Wally as Superboy and Aqualad left the increasingly heavy boy to stay in the front of them on his own. Batman narrowed his eyes,the gaze through his mask seemingly looking into the souls of those inside of the room."I said,"he growled as he stopped,his arms crossed over his chest,"What's going on in here!"

Wally laughed nervously as Batman's glare leveled down on him."Well you see...It's all that guy's fault!"He exclaimed,pointing towards Doctor Fate who still stood impassively as his cape continued to billow in a non existent wind."He somehow go in base,broke in my room with me in it,took Doctor Fate's Helmet,then he just,in sense,_demolished us_!"Batman's stare stayed on Wally a little longer as the Wonder Woman look alike shifted uncomfortably as Batman leveled the rest of the team with his signature glare.

Robin nodded quickly as Batman's stare finally landed on him."He's telling the truth!Robin's Honor!"Batman lingered on him before finally staring at the intruder of the room,the seemingly forgotten Doctor Strange.

"And who,"Batman spoke with authority,walking to the only slightly less opposing figure,"Is behind the Helmet Of Nabu this time?"Doctor Fate stared at him,his eyes,as they had been throughout the battle,impassive as he reached up,his hands grasping the helmet which occupied his head,before removing it with one strong pull. The outfit of Doctor Fate disappeared,being replaced by that of the blond haired young man who had put the helm on. The boy smirked,extending his hand to Batman.

"Uzumaki,Naruto,at your service."When Batman didn't shake the extended limb,The boy withdrew it,shrugging before waving behind the man,towards the robotic form of Red Tornado."Nice to see you again Tornado,I wish it were on better terms than...Erm...This... though."The robot nodded,the blackness from his non existing eye staring through Naruto.

"As do I,Naruto,but It is well to see you once again."Batman glanced over his shoulder,his gaze still cold as his met the black holes of Red Tornado.

"You know this boy,Red Tornado?"

"He is the Protege of Kent Nelson,I'm sure you know of him,he has been discussed in a few meetings with Kent,though you've never actually met him in person,unlike myself and Superman."Batman stared through Tornado,looking for any lie he knew would not exist before nodding to his fellow League member.

"I remember those meetings."With that,he turned back to Naruto,a frown in place."But I'm not sure if he should be allowed to keep the Helmet Of Nabu,after all,he seems to have no problem attacking fellow heroes,if he is an actual hero. How do we know he hasn't changed since his time with Kent?How do we even know he was a Hero while being trained by Kent?"Naruto's eyes narrowed in rage,though he made no move that would make Batman believe that he was indeed a villain.

"Then what do you suggest we do?"Wonder Woman questioned,stepping forward.

"...He will be tested."Batman spoke with narrowed eyes."He'll face me,and after wards,the members of the Leagues that are here will vote to choose if he should Keep The Helm...or just go back to the last place he was before coming here and destroying Wally's room."

"Yeah,What about that!What about my room!"Batman stared at him before turning,the three that had entered with following shortly behind as Batman called back to him.

"Either find a new one or fix this one!"

~Later That Evening~

Batman stared impassively across the Mount Justice arena at his opponent,Naruto,who glared at him for having Doctor Fate's Helm placed in a display case,protected by the members of the Justice League who were there and Young Justice,as well as Wonder Girl,Donna Troy. The boy wore a simple white,sleeveless,armored Shirt,black jeans,held up with the same Doctor Fate Belt/Buckle. Strapped around his biceps were black armbands of snakes coiling around each other. Wrapped up to the bottom of his elbows were white Ace bandages. His tennis shoes had been replaced with simple steel toed combat boots.

"Are you ready?"Batman called over to the,more than likely,enraged boy. The boy's head snapped his gaze away from Doctor Fate's Helm back to him as he smirked.

"As ready as I'll ever be Batman."The man nodded before rushing forwards as Naruto jumped to the side,narrowly dodging a steel gloved punch. Kicking up,Naruto kicked Batman in the gut before rolling over his back,sweeping at the costumed heroes feet,only for him to jump high in the air,coming down with his feet crashing into Naruto's face,sending him skidding across the ground. Batman once again rushed forward,spinning and kicking out to meet Naruto's abdomen,only for the blond to jump away,clasping his hands together,and,with much effort,forcing a Red Ankh Cross to appear. The cross towered above the two,though not to the extent of Doctor Fate's,before it quickly flew forwards,sending Batman back as it wedged him between the concrete wall of the arena and the cross itself.

With his hands glowing with a pink energy,Naruto flew into the air,firing multiple 'X' shaped energy bolts at the wedged man,watching with satisfaction as they connected with their mark,smoke covering the area where Batman had been wedged to. His smirk,however,turned to a frown as said man emerged from the smoke quickly,with nothing but a few scratches and a torn suit. Flying forward to meet the man,Naruto's arm glowed brightly with an orange color which,at the same time,seemed to glow and surround Batman before exploding,sending The Hero flying towards his opponent. Naruto flew high into the air,flipping with his leg connecting with Batman's chest,sending him to the ground with a cry of,"Uzumaki Barrage!"

Batman grunted in pain as he connected with the hard surface before picking himself up and swiping Naruto's recently ground feet out from under him. Jumping into the air,the man landed on Naruto's chest,causing him to grit his teeth in pain,before flipping off of him and removing three Bata-Rangs from his Utility belt. He quickly flung them as The whisker marked boy stood back up,and watched as they met their mark,send Naruto falling backwards against one of the round concrete walls of the arena. Naruto grunted,his vision blurry as he shook his head,before finally clearing his head,only for the bottom of Batman's boot to slam into his face.

The blue eyed young man spit out blood as he landed on the ground before rolling away as Batman descended upon the spot that he had just occupied. Kipping up,Naruto grunted in pain as Batman kicked him in the abdomen before grabbing his hair and ramming his face into his knee. Naruto staggered backwards,holding his face as Batman rushed forwards,only to find he was playing possum as Naruto blasted him with a purple energy blast.

As Batman fell,Naruto's foot connected with his skull before the blond preformed the same act as Batman,jumping into the air before crashing down onto his opponent's chest and flipping off. Batman bit back a scream of pain as he felt the strain underneath the heavy boots that the boy wore before slowly finding his footing and removing three smoke bombs from his utility belt and throwing them in front of Naruto. The boy coughed as five bata-rangs escaped the smoke,each making the mark before Batman flew high above it,coming down and smashing his fist into Naruto's face as he crashed into the ground.

Naruto panted,in obvious pain before he lifted his hands,three Ankh crosses appearing in front of him before surrounding Batman and smashing into the Concrete wall. The members of Young Justice winced as they heard the explosion and Batman's _short_ shout of pain before returning their attention to the battle. Batman was now knelt on one knee,panting as Naruto stumbled to his feet,his teeth gritting with pain. The boy,despite his pain,rushed forward as Batman started to stand up,preforming a perfect dropkick,only to have Batman catch his feet and send him colliding with the ground.

Naruto yelped in pain as his knee skidded across the sound with a loud popping noise before kipping up once again,albeit with pain as his now hurt knee tried to buckle underneath the stress of the weight. Batman walked,slowly,towards the panting boy before spinning and kick Naruto,sending him back to the ground,before grabbing him by the front of his shirt,lifting him up face to face."Give up."

Naruto shook his head,kicking Batman in the gut before pushing him backwards and onto the ground."Never."And with that,Naruto ran,slowly with his knee,towards Batman before,once again,performing a picture perfect drop kick,to which he landed this time,sending Batman crashing into the concrete. Lifting his left hand,a red shield covered Batman as the same spiraling wind from his earlier battle formed in his right hand,before he rushed forward,shattering the holder and connecting with Batman's abdomen and making an impression in the concrete.

Jumping backwards a small bit,Naruto ran up Batman's chest,the steel toes of his boots connecting just under his chin before Naruto preformed multiple back flips to gain distance. As Batman gained his bearings,two Ankh crosses came down from the left and right sides of Batman,smooshing him in between them as Naruto watched in hopes of the battle ending. The battle hardened man,however,picked himself up and Glared across the desecrated battle field at his tougher than expected opponent.

Naruto panted with heavy breaths as he preformed as single hand sign,two Shadow Clones appearing beside him as they each drew a Kanjii,Spelling out Raging,Storm,Strike in Red,White,and orange before Batman was blasted backwards and into the wall by an unknown force as Naruto fell to one knee. The hardened Batman emerged from the smoke that the impact had made,three Bata-Rangs flying ahead of him and connecting with the three Narutos,two of which exploded into smoke upon impact.

Batman walked forwards,once again picking Naruto up by the front of his shirt before slamming him into the wall,rearing his arm back,and slamming his fist into Naruto's face."Face it kid..."Batman panted as Naruto looked at him through blurry vision."You've lost this battle...I've beat you."Naruto smirked,this seeming so familiar to him as his arm,unknown to Batman,began glowing green.

"That's right Dark Knight...You _may_ have beat me in battle...But in wits,"The spoke as batman frowned,his eyes narrowed as Naruto's sparkled,"...In wits..._I've_ defeated **you**!"With this,Naruto arm struck out,grasping Batman's head before watching as the green Energy completely surrounded him,the effect instantaneous as Batman immediately fell to the ground and losing grip on the boy as they both landed with loud 'Thuds'. As the watchers stared on,neither were able to fully struggle to their feet as Naruto made it to one foot and Batman to his knees.

Red Tornado floated down to the arena,his hand raised,signaling the end of the match,"This match has ended. Results :Naruto has won as he made it past his knees quicker than his competitor."With that,Red Tornado brought his arm down and watched as the two fighters helped each other to their feet before shaking hands,in a show of respect.

Tornado turned to the rest of those assembled,speaking loudly,"The debate on if Naruto shall become the new Doctor Fate begins Tomorrow,Please be present By Two O'Clock P.M. Thank you. Now,if you'll follow me,I'll lead you to your temporary room."The blond boy nodded tiredly as he slowly walked forwards,following Red Tornado.

~Naruto's Room~

Naruto sighed as he tossed in his bed and looked at the big red numbers on his clock which read 11:49 P.M. Sitting up,he picked his pants up,having discarded them as he only slept in his boxers,before withdrawing a picture of His Wizard Master,Kent Nelson,and a younger him,both of which had hands on the Helmet of Nabu. Naruto looked at the picture as he ran his thumbs over the helmet and Kent.'I won't lose your helmet.'Naruto thought to himself with detemination.'I won't.'

Suddenly,there was a knock at his door as the Green Martian Girl entered his room carrying a tray of Recently baked cookies."Hi."She smiled brightly at him."I brought you some cookies,as an apology for the fight earli-"She let out a surprised cry as she tripped and sent the cookies over Naruto,she herself falling on him before quickly jumping up."I'm so sorry,I just get so clumsy sometimes and-Hello Megan,I should've been paying attentio-"

Naruto cut her off with a laugh and wave of his hand as he picked up one of the cookies,placing the others back on the tray before quickly eating the cookie."It's good."He told her through a mouthful with a smile as she blushed and turned her head away from him. Naruto smiled again before speaking,"We never actually got to introduce ourselves. Naruto,Naruto Uzumaki."

"Megan Morse,Pleasure to meet you."Naruto nodded before taking her hand and kissing it.

"Pleasure's all mine."Megan's blush flared as she turned away.

"I-I'll L-leave y-ou al-lone now..."With that she turned invisible and his door slammed shut quickly. Naruto raised an eyebrow before laughing to himself while shaking his his head. Laying it on his pillow,he thought to himself.

'Maybe today wasn't a total waste after all...But tomorrow could very well be the worst of my life...'

Doctor Dark Fate:Don't even worry,just read the title again,don't get crazed on me anyone!Now,besides the more then likely boring fight,and the more then likely over done,"You Have to go through a test!"...How was it...?Oh and can anyone guess who the pink energy bolts were a tribute to?And till next time,Watch out for that spill!


	4. Chapter 3:Fate Of Doctor Fate

Disclaimer:...Yep,I'm back...Once again...Sorry that the last two chapter have basically been nothing but fighting chapters,but like I said,I like to add them because they tend to make up for the short made chapters that could be made longer by not doing Time skips,but anyway...

Doctor Fate:...

Doctor Dark Fate:Don't tell me you're another Cut out!

Doctor Fate:...

Doctor Dark Fate:I'm getting that feeling...

Doctor Fate:...

Doctor Dark Fate:Screw it,I'm out,here's he chapter!

?:What's wrong with him?

Doctor Fate:I don't know.

Chapter 3:The Fate Of Doctor Fate

Doctor Fate stared out over the city of Metatropolis,his eyes cool and filled with rage. The Justice League had,instead of accepting his chosen one,opted to challenge him,and take a vote on if he would be allowed to keep his helmet,the same one the boy had been _raised_ and _trained_ to take the mantle of. And,instead of having his chosen one take that mantle,he had to wait for the opinion from those that didn't matter. So,he had contacted him through their connection,having him _take_ his helm as The Justice League was called away on an important mission.

Which lead to the current scene,Doctor Fate levitating high above the city,his vision taking in anything that could be dangerous to those below. Suddenly,Wonder Girl came crashing through a wall,followed closely by her new team,bar Superboy,before Deathstroke the Terminator stepped through the hole,his sword twirling in his right hand."...and now,"he spoke,obviously continuing a sentence from before,"Not only will I be getting paid for _tricking_ the Justice League and Killing my Target,but also for getting rid of you runts."

Doctor Fate stared down as Deathstroke walked towards the team,the sword now poised high into the air and prepared to kill them. On one hand,he could turn away and allow part of the reason his chosen one was being tested to die,or he could preform his duty and protect his fellow heroes. Sighing as the sword swung down onto Miss Martian,he brought his hand up,a yellow Ankh cross appearing in front of the sword,stopping it,before shooting forwards and sending the Assassin back through the hole of the wall,though he flew back through moments later,followed by Superboy.

Fate's feet landed on the concrete ground with a 'thud' before he lifted his hand,a shield appearing around Deathstroke before tossing him into the air where an Ankh Cross crashed into him,sending him spiraling into the ground before being followed by the cross,which the man rolled away from. Getting up and dusting himself off,Deathstroke stared ahead of him at the newest addition to the fight."Doctor Fate...Well this _is _a surprise..."Not saying anything else,Deathsroke removed two pistols before firing them,only to watch as they bounced harmlessly off of an energy shield that formed in front of Fate.

Rolling to the side quickly,as Superboy sailed past him,Deathstroke grunted as Kid Flash flashed into him,knocking him back onto the ground where he was met with energy blasts from Miss Martian. Growling,he picked himself up before throwing three smoke bombs that exploded around Miss Martian,showing there was a potent knock out gas mixed with it as she fell to the ground. Deathstroke's one victory was short lived however as Robin came crashing down onto his shoulders before kicking off and allowing Kid Flash to slam into the man's abdomen. Suddenly,an Ankh Cross shot out of the ground,exploding as it connected with Deathstroke and sending him into a wall,where he became enraged.

Jumping to his feet,he fired off round after round of gunfire before a blunt arrow hit the back of his head,a gas spreading around his body before he smirked underneath his mask."Nice try little girl."He spoke as he turned to Artemis who stepped away."But this mask has gas filters!"With that,he withdrew his sword,striking to kill her,though it was blocked by an Ankh Cross,which exploded,sending both Artemis and Deathstroke skidding away from each other. Quickly,Deathstroke jumped to his feet,dodging as Kid Flash Ran past him,clashing into Superboy,before rushing towards Doctor Fate who stood impassively.

Striking out with his leg,Doctor Fate caught it with ease,though Deathstroke got him by surprise by jumping into the air,kicking him in the back of his head. As he staggered fprwards Deathstroke jumped landing on Fate's back,he sent him to the ground before jumping into the air,only to be met with a right hook by Wonder girl,sending him flying into a double drop kick preformed by Robin and Aqualad,the latter drawing his water swords and making them ready for battle. Getting up,Deathstroke kicked the approaching Aqualad in his stomach,before knocking him away as Superboy once again charged him. Jumping back,Deathstroke growled as Kid Flash began running circles around him."What's the matter?Can't catch me?See me?"Deathstroke removed another smoke bomb before throwing it in the path of Kid Flash,watching in satisfaction as the smoke sent him crashing into the wall of a building.

His satisfaction was short lived however as Superboy finally landed a left hand punch to his jaw,sending him spiraling into an awaiting Ankh Cross which enclosed around him before exploding,sending Deathstroke flying into the air where he was met with a double handed Axe Handle from Wonder Girl,where he then landed on the outstretched feet of Robing. Grunting in pain,Deathstroke batted Robin away as he also dodged the lasso of Wonder Girl,which wrapped itself around Superboy and sent him crashing into the concrete ground. Donna gasped in shock before she blocked multiple gunshots with her bracelets,though it did little for her as Deathstoke kneed her in the gut and sent her spiraling into a building.

This was avenged as two Ankh crosses came crashing from the air before a purple energy surrounded Deathstroke,exploding and sending him to Doctor Fate who caught him by his neck,a golden energy spiking and circling wildly around his feet as he glared through his helm."You are becoming a major annoyance."The Agent Of Order spoke with malice in his voice.

"As are you."With that,Deathstroke kicked him in his Abdomen,though it did little as Doctor Fate sent him spiraling backwards and creating a spider webbed crack throughout the streets. Deathstroke grunted,even more as when he stood up,blunt arrows descended down upon him,each hitting their marks as it sent him stumbling back into the water weapons of the white haired boy then spun around,his foot outstretching and sending Deathstroke spiraling to the ground. As he skidded across,Robin descended from the air,landing on the Terminator's weapon covered chest before kicking off as Deathstroke grunted.

Kicking up,Deathsroke fired off multiple rounds at Robin,all hitting their mark though it did nothing more than knock the boy out for a short while do to his thin,but effective,bullet proof vest. Wirling around as Aqualad charged him in vengeance,he tripped the white haired boy,sending him,and Wonder Girl,Spiraling to the concrete ground with loud 'Thuds' as their heads bounced off of the concrete as he,once again,dodged Kid Flash and ducked under a barrage of arrows. Jumping up,he sent a dagger sailing towards Doctor Fate,who appeared to be trying to awake Miss Martian,as it met its mark with his shoulder.

Fate stiffened,his neck muscles tensing as Deathstroke took to fighting Kid Flash and Artemis. Reaching back,Doctor Fate removed the dagger,green energy covering the area as it seemed to starts healing at an accelerated rate. Picking himself up,Fate lifted his hand,as the same green energy surrounding him covered Deathstroke,sending him crashing into two walls before forming an Ankh cross and crashing Deathstroke into the ground as yet another blunt arrow connected with the side of his skull. Flying forward,Doctor Fate outstretched his hand,watching as a golden energy covered Deathstroke with an explosion,leaving him battered and bruised.

Deathstroke growled before throwing another dagger at Doctor Fate,who used yet another energy shield to protect his hand outwards,he watched as Deathstoke stumbled backwards before Kid Flash rammed himself,head first,into Deathstroke's abdomen,sending them to the ground where Kid Flash skidded away,groaning as he tried to stand,only to Have Deathstroke's combat boot kick him in the center of his face,sending him sprawling back onto the ground with no more movement beside breathing.

Artemis wasted no time in firing the last of her arrows at Deathstroke,all of which hit their marks before she rushed him,out stretching her leg,kicking the man in the head before crushing his face into her knee. Deathstroke stagger backwards but struck out and swiped Artemis' legs out from under her. Jumping into the air,Deathstroke attended to come down onto Artemis,however a golden shield appeared hovering over her,which the man landed on with surprising pain.

The energy exploded,sending Deathstroke into the air where he was caught by a levitating Doctor Fate."Stop your assault and hand yourself over to the authorities. This will be your only peaceful option out of this battle."Deathstroke sat,panting,as Doctor Fate held him by his neck before kicking him in the gut and dropping to the ground.

"That won't be happening."With that,he withdrew his sword,charging Fate. Doctor Fate he held his hand out,an energy sword forming with the hilt of an Ankh cross and the blade of a energy sword before they clashed with Deathstroke's sword and with little effort knocked it to the side before aiming the sword back at the swordless man.

"Surrender."With the shake of his head,Deathstroke kicked the energy sword out of Fate's hand and knocked him away,only to grunt as Artemis picked up some of her arrows from the ground and sent them crashing into his back. Spinning around in rage and rushing at her,he crashed into Superboy,who was still struggling against the bonds of Wonder Girl's Lasso. Growling,Deathstroke kicked off of the ground,his feet smashing into Superboy's face as he went to the ground,yet he was once again pelted with arrows,those these seemed slightly more sharper.

Looking around,Deathstroke found Green Arrow's former Apprentice,the newly renamed Red Arrow,Glaring at him with a loaded bow,the arrows sitting on the string glowing with multiple energies as Doctor Fate floated nearby,his hand outstretched in the direction. Deathstroke took a step back and rolled to the side as the arrows launched at him,only to let out a yelp of pain as,with Doctor Fate's help,the arrow's switched course and met the bare skin that was exposed from Doctor Fate's earlier Arrow. Red Arrow looked towards Doctor Fate,nodding in thanks as Fate returned the nod.

Arrow jumped from the rooftops as Deathstroke scrambled away as a barrage of arrows descended upon him,still taking the time to duck a punch from Artemis and to deliver his own,sending her to the concrete pavement underneath them as Artemis' head bounced off of it. Turning around,Deathstroke dodged as more arrows traveled towards him,changing course everytime as they continued to glow with the energy of Doctor Fate. Rolling back and standing up,a shout of pain escaped from behind his mask as the arrows met their mark on his chest.

As Red Arrow fired more arrows,Deathstroke continued to dodge them,until Doctor Fate appeared in front of him in a flash of golden energy,his hands grabbing the back of Deathstoke's mask before kneeing him in his exposed abdomen. After this,he sent Deathstroke skidding back away from him as arrows once again descended upon him,all meeting their mark as Deathstroke grunted in obvious pain. Shaking his head,Deathstroke drew his final gun,an AK-47,before firing it,watching as Red Arrow grunted In pain as they met his bullet proof vest and Fate's slightly weakened shield,which exploded and sent the Agent Of Order skidding backwards and into a wall with a grunt as he slid to the ground.

Deathstroke smirked as he descended upon Miss Martian,a dagger raised high in the air,only for three Bata-rangs to fly from the rooftops,burying themselves in Deathstroke's arm as he dropped the Dagger and screamed in pain. Dropping from the rooftop and landing on the ground with ease,Batman stared at Deathstroke with battle hardened eyes."I should've known someone like you would pull something like this."Deathstroke glared,rushing forwards and kicking out with his right leg,only to have it caught by the Batman and pushed away before being punched by the Dark Knight.

Deathstroke stumbled backwards,his eyes widening behind his mask as someone grabbed the back of his suit before lifting him off of the ground,turning him around so they could be face to face,revealing Wonder Woman. The Amazon's eyes danced with raging fire as she drew her arm back,before lurching it forwards and slamming her fist into his face,sending him skidding more then five feet away from her. As he struggled to pick himself up,a giant green hand enclosed around the assassin,lifting him into the air before dropping him,a giant green ball crashing down into him and him into the ground.

As the Green Lantern descended Down,joining Batman and Wonder Woman on the ground,who,in a matter of minutes,were also joined by the likes of Hawkman,Hawkwoman,Red Tornado,The Flash,Superman and Martian Manhunter, Deathstroke's eyes widened even more as he lifted his hands high above his head,unknown to the heroes digging in the wrists of his clothing."Okay,okay,I know when I'm outnumbered,outclassed and over powered...and I also know when to make a daring escape!"

With this,Deathstroke threw down smoke bombs as the heroes rushed forwards to capture the assassin for hire,only to find that the brave man had already escaped,the only things left behind being his discarded guns and the bullets that had been fired from them,as he had somehow grabbed his sword in one last daring action before escaping From The Justice League and Young Justice. Batman watched as the rest of the League walked forwards,helping up their underlings before turning his head as he heard a cape flapping in the wind,coming face to face with Doctor Fate."I told him not to go near that helmet."

"And I told him to steal me away from the grasps that dare oppose my decision."Doctor Fate spoke back as they glared at each other.

"Who knows what goes on in his head!"

"I do."The Wizard shot back as Batman glared down at him.

"The debate will still take place,despite what you say."

"Then you had better make the right decision."And with that,Doctor Fate removed his helm,allowing the form of Naruto to return,the glare still in place as he stared into Batman's dark eyes.

~Mount Justice~

"We are here,"Batman spoke,"To discuss if Naruto Uzumaki should be allowed to take the mantle of Doctor Fate. As we do, keep in mind,he broke into base,battled Young Justice,destroyed Wally's room,disobeyed direct orders from the League,but in the process saved Young Justice from being permanently injured or worse by Deathstroke. Through all of this,I vote that Naruto Uzumaki...be allowed to take the mantle,all with this idea say Iie."With that the league members nodded and spoke aloud as Naruto sat impassively through this,staring at the helm of Doctor Fate."All against,say neigh."None spoke up."Very well,Naruto Uzumaki,you are hereby given the Helm of Nabu."

With that,he stepped back and allowed the blond to remove the helm from its display case with a smile."Thank You."

Looking around,Batman looked at Young Justice before speaking again,"Now,Naruto,I believe Aqualad has something to say to you."Aqualad nodded as Naruto turned around,the Helmet of Nabu tucked under his arm before he walked forward.

" Yes. Naruto,on behalf of Young Justice,I would like to-"

Doctor Dark Fate:And this is where you all vote!Will he ask Naruto to join Young Justice(And if he does will Naruto accept)Or will he thank and or apologize to him?Till next time,watch out for those spills!


	5. Chapter 4:Fate Of Justice

Disclaimer:Bored...bored...bored...bored...bored..bored...bored...bored...bored...

?:Shut up...Shut up...Shut up...Shut Up...Shut up...Shut Up...Shut up...

Doctor Fate:...

Doctor Dark Fate:Seriously!Did I do something to offend you!

Doctor Fate:...

Doctor Dark Fate:...Two people can play at this game!

Doctor Fate:...

Doctor Dark Fate:..

Doctor Fate:...

Doctor Dark Fate:You know what?Screw it,cut to the chapter.

**Author's Note**:This chapter was made mostly to let everyone know that Naruto has retained _all_ of his abilities,that I know,even though he won't be _using _**_most_** of them in this chapter,even the ability to use his demon's chakra.

Chapter 4:Justice Of Fate

"-first of all apologize for attacking you when you arrived,as well as thank you for saving my team. And secondly,I would like to invite you to join Young Justice."With that,he gestured with his arm to the team while most of them smiled and waved. Naruto narrowed his eyes,the grip on his helm slowly growing tighter than before,before smiling.

"Really?Join a team that will later take over for another team,both of which denied me the right to the helm I was raised and trained to take the mantle of,fought me over it,apposed Nabu's decision and then trialed me?Gee...Thanks...But,"With this,Naruto's smile slipped showing a face of slight disgust,"I work better away from those who don't attest against me.I'll be around not _if_,but _when_ you need me."With that,Naruto spun on his heels,walking away from the two teams who stood in slight shock.

Stopping and looking over his shoulder,his eyes slitting for a moment as he smirked,"And just to let you know Batman...I was toying with you..."With that,Naruto disappeared in an illuminating Flash of Yellow.

~A few weeks later,Bludhaven(It has no Nightwing)~

The day had begun peaceful,things normal as usual with birds chirping,dogs barking,and people chatting amongst themselves. That had,of course,all been ruined by an explosion as The Criminal Sisters,Aliki and Margot Marceau,A.K.A,Double Dare,once again preformed another successful bank robbery,using their acrobatic skills to escape police. The two laughed as they landed on top of a building,their hands wielding multiple bags of stolen money."Not too bad,huh?"

"Yeah,for a stealer's day of work."The sisters heard behind them as they swung around with glares to find a sixteen year old blond haired,blue slitted eyed,whisker marked boy behind them chewing bubble gum. The bubble gum chewer wore a sleeveless Red hoodie,which his hand were in the pcoket of with black jeans,held up by a black leather belt with a Deadpool Collectible comic book belt buckle. His arms appeared to be wrapped in black Ace bandages,up to the bottom of his elbows. His shoes were black tennis shoes with the same Deadpool logo from his belt buckle.

"And who are you?"

"Me?Just your friendly neighbor hood crime fighter who got caught out here without his helm to wear...Or am I just crazy...?What do you think...Aliki,Margot...?"The two sisters narrowed their eyes in anger,quickly attacking the new arrival. Aliki swung,watching as the boy stepped back,still chewing his gum,as she missed,only for her sister to wrap herself around his arms. Stepping forwards,Aliki kneed him in the stomach with a satisfying smirk,only to frown in shock as the boy burst into a puff of smoke,forcing Margot to fall to the ground as they both began hacking at the smoke.

The same boy dropped down onto the roof from a taller building,landing with a 'Thud' as he smirked at the two."...Try Again?"The two frowned and growled at the blond as they once again rushed him. The smirk on his face only widened as he jumped backwards,his real hands finally leaving his hoodie's pocket before going through a flurry of Ninja Hand Signs,ending with him crying out,"KAZE NO YAIBA!"

Quickly a blade of wind formed in the air,shooting forwards and taking the two acrobatic sisters down with great force,even though they tried to dodge forwards. Naruto wasted no time in picking up Aliki and tossing her into the air,quickly following,Wind Swirling in his hand before connecting with her gut,sending her flying even higher above the concrete roof before crashing to the ground as Naruto once again called out,"Rasengan!"Naruto stepped aside as Margot came sailing past him and onto the ground before standing up,only to be kneed in her abdomen as Naruto pushed her back,his hands once again flipping through each other.

This time the blond said no name as multiple wind blast came from over his head,each meeting their mark and sending Margot bowling Aliki over. The blond smirked,walking forwards once again,stopping in front of the sister."I don't see how the Bludhaven Police Department haven't caught you two. You seem all bark,no bite,all talk and no fight. You kn-"The sisters jumped into the air from the ground,wrapping their bodies around him before stretching his body in an extremely painful way.

"What do you have to say now Mr. Tough guy?"Naruto smirked,his currently slitted eyes sparkling even through what appeared to be pain.

"Boom."with that his body exploded in a brilliant display of light,the sisters screaming in pain as they skidded across the concrete roof. The blond once again dropped from a rooftop,this time his eyes leaving their slitted state as he lifted his hand,yellow energy wrapping around the sisters and bounding them to gather as Aliki glared dangerously at him.

"So do you have yous that blow up do _all_ of your work?"

"They did nothing but go up in smoke before you wrapped around me,the rest was just me."Naruto spoke as police sirens sounded down below them.

"It doesn't matter,you're still a coward!"

"You tell yourselves that beautiful."Naruto responded with a smirk as he blew a bubble,both sisters faces heating up behind their masks as he turned around,leaving the energy bound girls tied together on the roof.

"What,you're not going to lower us to the police!"One of the bright faced sisters called as Naruto waved behind him.

"I'm not going to do _everything_ for them. I mean,they need _someway_ to earn their pay checks."With that,Naruto placed his left foot on the brick wall of a taller building,followed by his right. Once again stupifying the two sisters as some blue substance appeared around his feet as he walked up the wall while the police tried to find their way to the roof.

~Later that day~

Naruto sighed as he walked down the streets of Bludhaven. He had taken to the city because of the heroless,villain infested state it was in. And,being his first day,he had opted to leave the Helmet Of Nabu hidden in his new hideout,ending up being his worst mistake of the day as it had been nothing but bank robbery and villain planned out schemes. Sure it had started off with just the Double Dare Sisters but it had quickly escalated,more villains showing themselves throughout the day.

Following this,Hella had showed her burned body face,intent on 'Having her Revenge On Bludhaven',Followed by Raptor appearing,searching for any former Lexcorp members that may or may not have been hiding within the city of Bludhaven,and then he had run into the Mercenary/Assassin for hire,Shrike,trying to kill the Mayor of Bludhaven.

It had all been one jumbled,troubled day. Sure,none had really done anything that would damage him as he had just let loose and used all of the Jutsu he had available,but they were all still annoyances that ruined his nice,peaceful day.

Coming in front of a coffee shop,Naruto stopped,smiling as he walked forwards and prepared to open the shop door,only to have to curse as gun shots were heard just a short ways away from him. Turning away from the door and rushing down the street,Naruto made his way up the side of a building to come to the scene of the Assassin he had fought just a few weeks ago,Deathstroke,firing shot after shot at the Mayor of Bludhaven who was,quickly,being ushered away by his guards as he ran,his hand holding his right arm where blood seeped through.

Sighing and pumping chakra to his feet,Naruto kicked off of the building,sailing through the air before crashing,feet first,onto Deathstroke's back,sending him sailing into the ground as the guards rushed after their mayor. Deathstroke stood up with a snarl before staring at his targets savior. Naruto smirked at the masked man as he sized him up,"I guess this is round two,huh Deathstroke?"Deathstroke raised his eyebrow behind his mask before he shook his head.

"I don't think so.I remember _every_ face that I fight and tie up _all_ loose ends."Naruto smirked as he rushed forwards,ducking as Deathstroke removed his sword,swinging to take his head off before flipping through multiple hand signs amd allowing a stream of fire from his mouth which singed Deathstroke as he was not fully able to dodge it.

"Maybe you didn't _see_ my face. And maybe,just maybe,You couldn't tie up this loose end."Naruto spoke with a smirk as Deathstroke growled at him,sliding on the ground in pain in an attempt to swipe Naruto's feet out from under him,only for Naruto to jump into the air,his feet glowing with a red chakra as he came down on Deathstroke's leg with as much force as he could as Deathstroke screamed in pain. Smirking with satisfaction as Deathstroke had to struggle to get up with his leg,before flipping through a few hand signs as wind shot over head,carrying Deathstroke into the air. The wind followed up dropping him,where he was then met head on with a fire ball.

Deathsroke screamed as the fire burned past his usual fire resistant suit and effectively burning him before he was able to put it out as he crashed into the ground with a cry of pain. Naruto walked,slowly,over to his opponent before kicking him in his abdomen,watching with a slightly dark satisfaction as the Assassin rolled onto his back,his neck muscles tensing as he held his abdomen in pure pain.

Deathstroke groaned as he kicked out,barely able to withstand the pain to himself as his opponent allowed himself to be hit before he withdrew a pistol,firing all of the rounds before watching in a morbid fear as a red coat of some kind of bubbling red energy covered the boy completely,a tail sprouting out with the same energy,stopping the bullets dead as they floated out in the energy. The energy then disintegrating them just as the boy's whisker marks grew more potent and his finger nails turned into claws.

Naruto smirked as he flexed his claws before walking forwards,the demonic chakra surrounding and coating him leaving burn and scorch marks in the solid concrete where he stepped. The blond stopped just short of the man before the single tail shot out,wrapping itself around the waist of the Assassin for hire,watching as the tail quickly burned through Deathstroke's suit."Want to know an interesting fact about this cloak...?"The boy questioned,fangs showing through his smirk as Deathstroke began his screams of pain."This cloak is..._poisonous_...To _anyone_ but me."Deathstroke only had enough time to bear the pain and glare at his opponent for a short amount of time.

"Now,"Naruto continued as Deathstroke started feeling as though his body would combust,"You will tell me _everything_ I want to know. Starting with,Who hired you?"Deathstroke struggled against the deathly tail,shaking his head violently at the question before answering the it.

"I won't tell you. Mercenaries creed."Deathsroke shot back at Naruto,malice laced into his voice. Naruto's smirk slipped into a frown as rage filled his battle hardened eyes.

"Is that _creed_ worth your **life**!"The blond haired,whisker marked boy shouted as the bubbling demonic red chakra tail slammed Deathstroke into the concrete ground as he once again yelled out in pain."Well!_**IS IT**_!"Deathstroke lifted his head,his neck muscles tensed as he fought back any more screams of pain,refusing to allow his opponent to have that satisfaction.

"...Yes..."Naruto snarled,allowing Deathstroke to be extended back into the air before being thrown into a wall where the assassin's imprint was left behind as he tumbled to the ground,no strength to hold himself up,let alone fight,anymore. Naruto walked,slowly,over to his downed opponent,his chakra cloak and its effects fading as police sirens filled his ears a little ways away. Stopping just a few inches short of the Terminator,Naruto placed his foot onto the side of Deathstoke's face,smashing the other side into the concrete pavement.

"Forget it,if a Creed's worth more than your own life,your nothing but scum who's a lost cause. Bsides,if one man is stupid enough to hire _two_ mercs in _one_ day to kill _one_ man,he'll make the idiotic decision to send _more_."Naruto lifted his foot off of Deathstroke's face before sending it back down onto it as Deathstroke grunted in pain. Spinning on the heel of his left foot,Naruto removed a piece of gum before chewing on it as he began walking away,the police sirens getting closer. The whisker marked boy stopped however to turn sideways and talk to Deathstroke one last time,"But I _do_ have to thank you,if you weren't a scum merc,They wouldn't have made those Deadpool comics and I wouldn't have this belt buckle.

With that,he gestured to the Deadpool style belt buckle before spinning on his heel once again,walking away from the Mercenary who growled in anger and disgust as he struggled to make himself stand up to preform a quick escape from the cops,as he always does.

~Naruto,A short while later~

Naruto let out a content sigh as he sank into a chair within a small Tea Shop,picking up a menu and scanning through it. Immediately a blonde haired girl wearing a uniform shirt and skirt about three sizes too small rushed over to him with a pen and pad,a smile on her face."Well hi there cutie,see anything you like?"

Naruto raised his head,a tick appearing in his eye before shaking his head."No...No I don't. But I'll take a Green Tea..._just_ a Green Tea."The girl 'humph'-ed before stomping away from the smirking boy,giving his order to an elderly man behind the counter of the shop. Bending his head back over the chair he sat in,Naruto thought about his villain filled day with disdain.'If _this_ city is like this without a hero,I wonder how many others there are...'

Sighing once again with a tick in his eye,he laid his head down onto his crossed arms,staring ahead of himself just as a cup filled with Green Tea was placed down in front of him. Raising his eyes up,expecting to see the whore-ish blond,Naruto was surprised to see the face of the elderly man who had been behind the counter. The man smiled before he spoke,"I'm sorry about Terry,she can be so rude.I've been contemplating letting her go for a while,but I use whatever help I can. Anyway,My name is Iroh."

Naruto reached out,picking up the cup of steaming tea before slowly taking a drink and setting it down,"Naruto Uzumaki."With that,he picked the tea back up quickly allowing the tea to swallow down his throat.

"You seem to have gone through a tough day, would you like to talk about it?"

"You wouldn't believe me,if it hadn't been me I most likely wouldn't have either."

"Maybe so,but the mind is an open thing,always ready to believe something new."Iroh answered him with a smile as Naruto chuckled to himself.

"My mas-...Erm...Old Friend used to tell me that all of the time...still does sometimes..."Picking himself up with a sigh,Naruto downed the rest of his tea before laying down the payment for it."Have a nice day Iroh."With that,Naruto quickly exited the shop and re-entered the crime filled streets.

As he walked down the cement sidewalk,he sighed as the villain known as Firefly zoomed past him,something shining in his right hand,more than likely stolen technology. Looking around and seeing no one was around,Naruto kicked himself off of the side of a building,charkra exploding as a few bricks fell before he sailed after the villain...

Doctor Dark Fate:I have nothing else for this chapter and you can tell cause I got off track there with the tea shop...and everything else...anyway if you want to see a battle between Naruto and Firefly,the ninja with chakra that mostly burns away at a person,and a man with a completely fire resistant suit,let me know,I'll do it next ,'Till next time...Watch out for that spill...


	6. Chapter 5:The Helm Of Naru?

Disclaimer:How can I own this?If I didn't own this in the last few chapters,how am I going to own anything now?

Deathstroke:You own Green Lantern-

Assassin Of Chaos:Prop Rings...

Deathstroke:The Flash-

Assassin Of Chaos:Prop Ring...

Deahtstroke...Harvey Dent-

Assassin Of Chaos:Prop Coin(s)...

Deathstroke:You own Shire-

Assassin Of Chaos:Yeah,but nobody knows him,ain't got that far ahead in the plan yet...

Deathstroke:Just...Just get on with the damn story...

Chapter 5:The Ninja of Fire Vs The Fire Retardant Man(P.S Fusion)

Firefly grunted in pain as he was slammed into the side of a concrete building,the stolen object falling from his hands."The Hell..."The man behind the mask snarled,shaking his head as he cleared his blurry eyes."Oh...Another wannabe hero..."

"Wannabe?Guess the word about the Spectacular Ninja hasn't gotten around yet,huh?"

"Look you moron,I don't have time for this,I have someone to get that chip by your foot to,someone important."Firefly spoke,pointing to a small,shining,green computerized chip beside the shoe of Naruto. The young man glanced down at it with a raised eyebrow before picking it up.

"This chip?"

"Don't toy with me kid,you'll get hurt!"Firefly snarled as he glared from behind his face's rest."Now,if you want to stay in one piece,throw me that chip!"Naruto smirked,pocketing the green chip in the pocket of his hoodie before motioning towards Firefly with a 'Bring It On' Gesture.

"Come get it."Firefly growled before shooting forwards,swinging out with his right fist which connected with the side of Naruto's jaw,though only sent him stumbling. Growling,Naruto lashed out with his leg,watching as it smashed into Firefly's abdomen. Wasting no time,Naruto charged his hands with chakra before smashing them into the opposite sides of Firefly's head,gaining the result of Firefly's scream of pain.

Following this,Naruto lashed out with an uppercut which sent Firefly skidding to the ground,'moaning in pain'.Smirking,pretty cockily,Naruto walked forwards,though Firefly quickly jumped up kneeing Naruto in the stomach. Snarling,Naruto Stumbled backwards for a moment before throwing his head towards his opponent,headbutting firefly and sending him back to the ground.

Flipping into the air,Naruto flashed through a few ninja hand signs before bringing his right hand to his lips,calling out,"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"Immediately,fire sprouted from his lips,covering the entire area,and his opponent,in an endless amount of flames before dying down. The boy landed on his feet with a 'thump' before he smirked,listening to the screams of pain from within the flames.

Walking forwards,Naruto prepared to douse the remaining flames that strayed and kept his sight away from his opponent. Howver,Firefly burst from them,his fist firmly being planted in Naruto's gut."Oh look,It didn't hurt!"The villain called down to him as he hovered just over head. Naruto grunted and coughed for a few seconds,a snarl forming its way from him.

Pumping chakra into his feet,Naruto jumped into the air,bursting past the jet of flames launched at him from Firefly's weapon,he punched Firefly in the face,quickly grabbing him by the shoulder's so he wouldn't fall away,before planting his knee into Firefly's gut. The villain fell a few feet below Naruto as he let him go before stopping,flames once again sprouting from his weapon,this time consuming Naruto and sending him crashing into the concrete below.

Growling,Naruto stood up,his eyes slitting,turning red and a red chakra coat surrounding him. The first tail that immediately grew shot out,wrapping around Firefly's waist and bringing him down as two more tails grew,wrapping themselves around the villain's arms. The red chakra sizzled as it tried to inflict pain on Firefly through his suit,the villain screaming in 'pain' for a few minutes before laughing,Naruto's look taking on one of surprise.

"Doesn't hurt me."With that,Firefly sent his fist crashing into Naruto's face. The villain grunted as he fell to the hard ground below him,watching as more tails sprouted from his opponent's tail bone,six now waving with rage shot out,slamming into the ground which laid before Firefly,sending him tumbling backwards before one of the tails wrapped around the neck of his suit. The tail's sounds cackled in his ears as the tail burned away at his suit,trying to damage it,though it did nothing.

This seemed to anger Naruto as another tail sprouted by the sixth,waving wildly with anger. Firefly growled,raising his arm before pressing a small button on the palm of his glove,watching as flames sprouted from a small metal piece in his glove. Watching,fire shot towards Naruto,though the demonic cloak around him seemed to absorb it as Naruto's eyes filled with rage,the demonic red energy surrounding him becoming a reflecting silver,three more tail joining the previous seven.

Firefly's eyes widened as the now silver energy burned through his suit,sending searing pain throughout him as he felt it constricting his neck. Naruto smirked,three more tails shooting fourth,all wrapping around his opponent's torso."What's the matter?I thought it didn't hurt you!"Naruto called to Firefly over his howls of pain.

"DAMN YOU!DAMN YOU TO THE DARKEST PITS OF HE-"Naruto's smirk became slightly sadistic as another four tails shot forward,wrapping around Firefly's arms and last tailed waved delightedly behind him before throwing itself forward,wrapping itself around the tail which constricted his opponent's neck. The youngman walked forwards,watching as Firefly howled and struggled in pain as the tails slightly went back to Naruto,though it remained the same around Firefly.

Naruto's sadistic smirk grew into a sadistic smile as his fingernails became demonic claws. Raising his right hand,his fingers outstretched,he prepared to slam them through Firefly's skull,only to stop,a twitch developing in his neck."_Naruto._"

'Nabu?'Naruto questioned in confusion as he fought the inner turmoil to maim Firefly.

"_Who else...?"_

'What is it Nabu,I'm...busy...'

"_It's time Naruto."_

'Wha-Now!_Right_ now!'Naruto thought angrily as his hand twitched,trying to force itself to edge forward to Firefly.

"_Yes now,Naruto."_

'It can't wait five Kami-Damned _minutes!_'

"_..."_

Naruto snarled,allowing his tails to throw Firefly into a brick wall before the silver demonic chakra reseeded back into his body and listening to Firefly's moans,Naruto sighed,'Fine,I'm on my way Nabu...'With that,Naruto twisted his hand,watching as Firefly was surrounded by a yellow energy before placing the shining green chip on the ground,protected by a yellow Ankh Cross before bounding off across the rooftops.

~Naruto's Hideout~

Naruto dropped down into an old time-y 'Storm Cellar',immediately heading to a shelf just across from him,removing the Helmet Of Nabu from it,while thinking,'Okay,Nabu,I'm here.'For a moment,there was nothing before the helm glowed. As it did this,black marking appeared across the clear,shining surface of the marks seemed to take the forms of chains before spreading out from the helm across Naruto's skin.

As this happened,Nabu's voice filled his mind,a chant unfamiliar to him echoing. Naruto,having already been taught to do as Nabu,copied the mantra. The chain design spread across Naruto's whole body,though leaving a small space at the middle of his forehead about 2 inches wide and 3 inches tall. Covering this spot,a golden aura,the same of which surrounded the Helm Of Nabu,glowed brightly within the slightly dark room.

The glow continued on for a few moments,steadily growing outwards,the chain designs becoming that of the same energy. The chains grew brighter for a moment,illuminating the whole room before dimming down and reseeding back to the place on Naruto's forehead before disappearing,showing the Kanjii for 'One Fate' inscribed on his forehead in gold,reflecting in the small amount of light in his room.

Following this,the same happened to the Helm Of Nabu,tough the gold that reflected the Kanjii of 'One Fate' were quite a few shades darker than the gold of the helm. As this happened,the chains on Naruto's body resigned and disappeared back onto the surface of the helmet in his hands before they vanished completely. The symbols on the foreheads of Naruto and the Helm Of Nabu,glowed brightly once more as the two began finishing their mantra before dimming and disappearing.

Naruto snarled in pain as it seared through his body,his thoughts immediately going to Nabu.'You could have given me warning!'

_'You'll thank me.'_

'The hell I will!I'm in pai-'

'_Put on the helm.'_

'Why,So you can go out and fight crime?List-'

_'Kent and I told you that you were to become 'one' with me,but we never told you what that insured...So put on the helm...and find out...'_

Standing still for a moment,Naruto glared at the helm before placing it on his head,preparing for him to be sent to his mind...However,all that changed was his clothes became that of Doctor Fate's,power unlike any other coursed through him,and he felt as though another entity had entered his body,almost like a second Kyuubi.'What...What is this?'

_'Now that we are fused you can retain your body,unless you fall unconscious of course,then it is given to me once agaon. In addition to this you have my powers,doubled with yours,and your Demonic Chakra.'_

'A-Anything...Else...?'

_'Yes,you command the helm:You say Vanish,it will. Appear.,it will. If you call for it to come to you,even if it is across the world,it will.'_

'Really?'

_'Yes,try it.'_Shrugging,Naruto Looked at the helm in his hands before speaking.

"Vanish."With those words,the Helm flickered before disappearing from his grips. Staring at his hands in shock,Naruto felt around in the air for the helm,though came up with nothing."Appear!"Naruto spoke quickly,relief feeling him as the Helm did so,floating just by his head. Smiling,Naruto went back to speaking with Nabu,'So what do I do now?'

"_Go and test your new abilities?"_Nabu suggested,though was overruled as a radio in the corner of the 'Storm Cellar' came to life.

"_**And In recent news,In Downtown Metatroplis,multiple men dressed in 'Joker' like masks are holding a bank hostage. It is still unclear if the 'Joker' from within Gotham city is there,or even remotely involved. Both the teams of The Justice League and Young Justice have yet to arrive an-Wait,no,scratch that,the Team of Young Justice,Consisting of Robin,Artemis,Kid Flash,Superboy,Aqualad,Miss Martian,and the newly acquired 'Wonder Girl' have arrived and are attempting to calm the situation."**_

There was a short pause before the announcer began speaking once again,this time his voice more urgent,_**"I have received word that,not **__**only**__** is the Joker there,but his,quote and quote,'Hench-Girl' and 'Girlfriend' Harley Quinn. does **__**not**__**...I repeat **__**not**__** look good for our heroes of Young Justice..."**_

Naruto stared at the Radio a small amount more of time,listening as the announcer proceeded to tell who were quickly taken from the fight and how before grabbing the floating helm beside his head with a strong grasp. After this he once again slipped it on over his head before dissapearing in an illuminating flash of yellow,leaving the Radio to explode as the energy backlashed.

~Metatroplis~

The Joker laughed insanely as Robin jumped backwards to avoid being struck By Harley's hammer as she swirled around their battle field. Lurching forwards,he slung a crowbar in his right hand,aiming it at Kid Flash's head as said teen struggled to pick himself up. The blow,however,was blocked by a yellow Ankh Cross that caught the Crowbar within its circle like top."Alright!"Joker called out,his head shaking side to side in a disappointed manner before speaking,"WHO'S THE PARTY POOPER?"

"No party pooper,it's just Fate preforming your readings. Fate doesn't seem kind to you..."A double voice growled from behind him,causing him to swirl around.

"TWO FACE!"He called in excitement,only to come face to face with an Ankh cross that changed from Yellow to Orange to Red."Ohhhhh...Pretty...HAHAHAHA!"

AOC:T-t-t-t-t-tHAT'S ALL FOLKS!Because I'm sleepy and freakin' out...Seriously...my sleepy is _not_ good...for anyone's health...


	7. Chapter 6:Fate Is a bad JOKE!

Disclaimer:-Nope,I don't even have that anymore,had to sell it.

Deathstroke:WHAT ABOUT SPIDER-NINJA!

Assassin Of Chaos:HE HASN'T MADE IT INTO THE COMICS YET!

Deathstroke:THEN YOU'RE ON YOU KAMI DAMNED OWN!I'M TIRED OF TRYING TO COME UP WITH SOMETHING YOU OWN!

AOC:THAT'S CAUSE I OWN NOTHING!

Deathstroke:A PLAYSTATION 3-

AOC:IT'S BROKE!

Deathstroke:SCREW YOU!

**Important Author's Note:**Alright everyone,I know a few(A lot) of you have some small problems about me spacing with comas and after ended sentences,so here's the reason I can _not_ change that. When I upload my stories I have to go through them and rewrite some parts because the website deletes certain words before,or after,a sentence. And to _keep_ the words there,I have to space after the a-formentioned sentence. Thank you for your time and I'm sorry that I can't fix this problem at this time.

Chapter 6:Fate...Is just a bad JOKE!

Naruto,under the guise of Doctor Fate,frowned as he looked upon the insane man. The Joker had green hair,which poked out from under a purple round visor hat,the _palest _skin he had ever seen,being compared to chalky white,and ruby red lips that extended up the sides of his cheeks in a grotesque smile. He wore a purple short-ish long trenchcoat,which extended down to the lower parts of his knees and held a yellow flower in the pocket over his heart. Under this there was a green dress shirt with a purple,clip on,tie. Purple pants which were the same color as his jacket and hat,with creases showing in them. The pants continued down into black dress shoes.

Joker's smile widened,causing the grotesque scars on his cheeks to spread wider."Done checking me out yet?"He questioned as he watched Naruto through the Ankh Cross,"How do I look?"Joker spoke,pulling up the right leg of his pants,showing his pale skin,his grin once again growing wider."Personally,I think I'm a million outta' ten...HAhahahaha!"The insane clown dropped the pants leg,clutching his sides. Quickly,he straightened up and put on a serious face,which kept cracking with smiles.

"So...Doc..."Joker spoke as he began to giggle,"How long do I have to live...HAhahaha!"Naruto frowned,put off by the Joker's inability of being afraid. Raising his right hand,The color changing Ankh Cross began to teeter dangerously,a fact that went unnoticed by the Joker.

"You have twenty years to live...In Arkham Asylum."With that the Ankh Cross fell flat as the Joker watched it with crossed eyes.

"...Ah poopie..."With that,The Joker was seemingly crushed under the cross,his 'Hench-Girl' Harley Quinn stopping her assault on Robin after knocking him backwards before attacking blond jumped backwards as Harley's hammer almost sent him crashing into a concrete wall. Raising his hand,a yellow energy surrounded Harley before lifting her into the air,watching her squirm.

Harley was a blonde who wore her hair in ponytails on the sides of her head. The bottom of the right ponytail was died black up to the middle and the left maroon. Her skin was a light pale color,but no where near that of the Joker. Around her eyes she wore a large amount of mascara. Wrapped around her neck was a black choker with a small metal buckle in the middle. She wore a red maroon-ish and black blouse with a maroon corset tightened around her abdomen with black straps and held up with maroon straps that went over her shoulders.

On her right hand she wore a red glove with a black arm sleeve that traveled from the glove to the bottom of her her bicep. On her left hand she wore a black glove with a red sleeve. Designed on her right glove there were four black diamonds and on the left four red diamonds in a diamond pattern. Attached to both of her wrists were four(Two on each sides)black bracelets with spikes protruding from them. Her pants had black legging on her right leg and maroon on the left. Designed into the front of the right leg were four maroon diamonds in a diamond shape,and on the left black in the same way. The pants traveled down into her black strap boots(Just check her Arkham City attire,minus tattoos).

Growling,Harley struggled to escape the yellow energy before cursing at him,"Damn you! Look at what you did!You hurt Mistah J!"Naruto raised an eyebrow,looking to where the clown lay,mumbling about,'smiling fish' and 'his hate of clowns',both of which were covered out by his insane giggles before returning his attention to Harley.

"In turn for,as you put him,'Mistah J',hurting my...Acquaintances..."Harley growled again before shaking her head vigorously.

"They wouldn't have gotten hurt if they'd just left Mistah J alone!Now look at all Mistah J's guys!"Harley cried as Naruto looked to where The Joker's henchmen,as well as Most of Young Justice laid,moaning in pain,Superboy with more of a reason as he laid beside a great amount of green Kryptonite. Shaking his head,Naruto opened his mouth to speak again,only to stop as a loud sound began resounding throughout his helmet,the clanging of a crowbar dropping behind him.

"YOOOOOOOWWWW!"The Joker cried behind him before he began laughing once again,this time shaking his hand as if someone had swatted it with a kitchen utensil for reaching into the cookie jar. Growling in anger,Naruto shot his left hand out,watching as a large amount of lightning extended from his arm before zapping the Joker,just as Naruto spoke.

"Chidori:Lightning Volt!"The Joker fell to the ground and gurgled for a moment,almost as someone dieing,before laughing and picking himself up.

"Well Alright-y then,since you gotsa new trick,it's time to take this serious...HARLEY!"Harley quickly scrambled over to the Clown Prince Of Crime,receiving a boot to the gut for her efforts before the Joker spoke again."Now...My Gun...?"He questioned with an extended hand. Harley,still out of breath,just barley handed him the gun before falling to her knees."Now...NIGHT NIGHT!"

As Joker cried this,Naruto tensed,ready for the gun to fire as Joker quickly pulled the trigger. However,all that came out was a white flag which read 'BANG'."Hehehe...HAHAHAHA!YOU'RE DEAD SHERIFF!HAHAH!"Naruto growled at the laughing man before he began stalking forward,intent on knocking a few of Joker's screw tighter before the Joker spoke again."Just call me Billy The Kid!"And with that,he laughed insanely as he shot the gun again,this time the flag flying through the air and towards Naruto."Shot DOWN...IN A BLAZE OF JOKER...HAHAHA...HE GOT SHOT DOWN,YOU KNOW IT'S TRUE!"

Raising his hand,a Yellow Ankh cross appeared in front of Naruto,sending the flag back towards the singing clown."YEAH HE WAS SHO-Ohhhh Shi-"His sentence was cut off as the blunt side of the flag slammed into his chest,sending him back into the conrete wall gasping for air as the flag clanged to the ground."That's...That's not funny..."with that,his body fell to the side as he lost consciousness. Naruto's win over Joker,however,was cut short as Harley jumped on his back.

"You big...big...BULLY!"Naruto sighed before slinging her over his shoulder and wrapping his arm around her neck in a choke hold."SEE!YOU BIG-"

"Why?"The simple question stopped Harley cold as she watched her captor from the corner of her eyes.

"What?"

"I asked you:Why?"

"I know that moron!I meant,Why WHAT!"

"Why do you stay with a man who abuses you?"

"He _loves_ me!"

"That's not what I saw...Seems one way if you ask me."

"Yeah well...Why do you even **care**?"

"You seem like someone who deserves better...Doctor Harleen Quinzel."With that,his arm connected with the back of her neck,sending her collapsing to the ground,just as the Justice League arrived,waking their downed apprentices,bar Batman who immediately went to chain the two masterminds behind the bank robbery the scene up. Watching for a moment,Naruto chuckled at the late and downed heroes before spinning on his heels,coming face to chest with Superman.

"Clark."

"Nabu."

"Actually,It's _Naru_."

"Naruto?How are you-"

"We fused,Clark.C'mon,you're supposed to be smarter than this. Anyway,was there something you wanted?"He questioned from behind his Helm.

" Yes. It's about a branch of the League-"

"I'm not joining The Justice League,or Young Justice."

"Good,because I'm not asking you to."

"Then what do you mean Clark?"

"We're starting a new branch that will work under the League,but will be Higher ranked then Young Justice. We're hoping you'll lead them."

"And just,who are _they_?"

"We've decided to name them,The Teen Titans."

"The...Teen...Titans?"

"Yes,but if it makes you more comfortable,You all will reserve the right to call yourselves The Titans."Naruto glared at Superman from behind his helm.

"I don't think so. Working with,whoever the team consist of,it'll mean working for you lot,and _that,_my dear Superman,is something I'm still not keen on."Naruto spoke,walking around the man of Steel.

"You won't be working _for_ us,you'll be working _with us._When the time calls for it that is. Up until that point,you will call the shots for the team. Think of it as,continuing your path of,'When We need you',just with a team that hasn't challenged you."

"...Not saying that I _will_ join,but if I did,where would we be stationed?"

"If you did,you would have bases here in Metatropolis and Gotham,however you would be _stationed_ in Jump City."Naruto smirked behind the Helm,shaking his head.

"Then I can't."

"Why?"

"I've already took flight over Bludhaven...And I'm _not_ letting those people go back into the villain infested state that it was in."

"...We could set you a base up within Bludhaven,and you would reserve the rights to travel there as long as anything you do within the city doesn't take more than a month without your team,and the League,knowing."

"And what about _Young Justice_?"Naruto questioned mockingly.

"They wouldn't need to know unless they needed help from you and/or your team."Naruto tilted his head,glancing at Superman from behind his helm.

"I'll think about it."

"That's all I,and the League ask."Superman replied. Staring at the man a few more seconds,Naruto shrugged before once again walking away from the two teams of heroes,this time new thoughts plaguing his usually peaceful mind.

~Up on The Rooftops~

Deathstroke stared down from his perch on a griffin Gargoyle,an evil smirk plastered on his face underneath his orange and black mask."Tie up all loose ends indeed...My soon to be apprentice..."With that,he glanced towards the downed figures of Young Justice,which was being picked up by The Justice League,before scoffing and disappearing off into the night.

~Naruto~

Shaking off the feeling of someone watching him,Naruto disappeared in an illuminating flash of yellow,re-appearing in his burnt and toasted Storm Cellar Hide out with a groan._"...More patrol Naruto?"_Nabu questioned from the helm as he observed the damage done by Naruto's first Doctor Fate teleport.

'...Yep...'With that,he re-entered Bludhaven's crime filled streets,The Joker,Harley Quinn,Justice League,Young Justice,and The Teen Titans,all seemingly forgotten...For the time being...

AOC:I'm done for now. Mostly cause I'm getting' off track,am sleepy,and need a break. So,till next time...Watch out for those spills...


	8. Chapter 7:Worst Chapter    EEVVVEERRRRR!

Disclaimer:We're back!

Dark SofK:Who is?

Assassin Of Chaos:Unfortunately... All Of Us...

Inner Hollow: Oh lord help us all!

Swordsman Of Kronos:It's not _that_ bad!

Bane Of The Fallen:Bullshit! Me and this moron have been up all night arguing!

Inner Personality:It's true!

Split Personality:I heard it too!

BotF:SHUT UP!

SofK:DON'T TELL THEM TO SHUT UP!

AOC:AH, HERE IT GOES!

**Important Author's Note To Those Who Watched The Titans:**Yes we know that the characters didn't know each others names for a long time and that Cassandra wasn't part of the Titans, yet, to quote Nightwing, In this Fanfiction:Things Change.

Chapter 7:The Teen Titans Huh?

Naruto sighed behind his helm as he floated on top of a rooftop, staring ahead over Jump City's harbor, which contained an island that held a giant 'T'. He continued to stare at the building in the harbor for a long while, a tick appearing in his eye."Hide in plain sight alright." he mumbled to himself before he began levitating himself over the water and towards the 'T'.

It didn't take the Agent Of Order long to reach the island, immediately making his way to the elevator door of it. Stepping inside, he pressed the button which lead to the main room of the Tower, not waiting long before a 'Ding' sounded out over the lousy music which played. Wasting no time, he stepped out of the elevator and into the main room, his eyes darting over the other figures that sat within the room.

Beast Boy- He sat on a long red couch, a playstation controller in his hand as he yelled at the screen of a flat screen TV. His skin was a light green with his hair being that of a darker green. He wore a black and purple jumpsuit which seemed just as comical as what he himself had worn in his world.

Cyborg- The half man half robot sat beside the form of Beast Boy, a controller also in his hand, though he wasn't yelling at the screen, but instead goading his green friend as he was seemingly much better at the game that they were playing.

Starfire- An Orange skinned alien girl with red hair, green eyes. Her suit was purple with silver linings. She was within the the kitchen of the room, raiding through the refrigerator, seemingly looking for something.

Raven- A pale skinned girl, with purple hair and violet eyes who wore a black leotard with a blue cloak. She wore a red bejeweled belt and red jewels on the back of the gloves and one on her cloak. She sat, levitating, much like he himself was used to, reading a book.

And finally, Batgirl- She wore a black and yellow suit, which clung to her form tightly. Her mask, which was at the moment off of her, around her mouth to be more specific, seemed to be stitched to keep her face hidden. With the mask off, it was easy to tell that she was of Asian decent. Her hair, which was black, hung down around her head and into her eyes.

After taking a moment longer to study the five other people within the room, Naruto cleared his throat, drawing all attention to him. For a moment, all was silent before Beast Boy jumped over the back of the couch, heading towards him.."Dude, you must be our leader!" the greenling called as he held his hand up for a 'High-Five'.

"That is still undecided." Naruto spoke with the combination of Nabu's voice before he floated forwards into the room, speaking once again."So tell me, how long have you all known each other?"

"Well me and Cyborg have known each other for _years_!" Beast Boy answered immediately with a laugh,"But the others... er..."

"The rest of us don't know each other." Raven answered in a monotone as Naruto looked around the room with a sigh.

"Great... Try to give me a team who doesn't know a damn thing about each other... Alright, to start, let's learn something about each other. Names, Like, Dislikes, Hobbies, Dreams for the future, whatever else you want to add. Since you seem so eager, you can go first Beast Boy."

"Sweet! Alright, I'm Garfield Logan, _The_ BeastBoy! I like tofu, pizza and stankball-"

"Stankball?" Naruto questioned with narrowed eyes.

"Oh you _will_ find out. Dislikes, Meat and people who use animals as test subjects. Hobbies, playing video games and stankball! Dreams for the future... should've came prepared for this..." the boy spoke as he scratched the back of his head.

"Cyborg, you're next." At this, the half man half robot stood up from the couch with a smile.

"I'm Victor Stone, Cyborg. I like meat, pizza, my car and video games. I dislike that fake meat gunk BB eats. Hobbies, same as BB. Dreams for the future..." At this, Cyborg stopped and scratched his head as Naruto sighed.

"Guess I shot too far with that 'Dreams For The Future, alright forget it, Star-" Naruto's voice died in his throat as he observed the young alien girl drinking mustard straight from its bottle."... Starfire!" the undecided team leader called to the girl who stopped drinking the mustard.

"Yes?"

"It's your turn..."

"Oh, glorious! My Earth name is Kory Anders, but I am called Sarfire, I Like The yellow substance that is mustard and the friends that I make! I dislike those that would do harm to my friends. My hobbies is the observing of the earth cultures."

"Good. You, dark and brooding." Naruto called to the purple haired girl who took the time to stare him down before answering.

"My name is Raven Roth. I like my alone time. I dislike people who come into my room or interrupt my alone time and my... father. Hobbies, reading."

"Okay, and finally, you." He spoke pointing to Batgirl,"Batman's informed me that you still have a slight speech problem even through all of your lessons. We'll work on it. Until then, just use what you've learned."

"I'm Cassandra Cain, Batgirl. Like, Patrol. Dislike, Child brutality, murder, rapists. Hobbies, patrol." Naruto raised an eyebrow at her, sighing at her speech.

"Okay. We'll... work on that... until then-"

"Wait!" Beast Boy called, looking at him. "Aren't you going to tell us about _you_?"

"If I did that I would be excepting the role of leader for this team. I'm just here on a trial to see how well you all can work as a team." As he said this, an alarm went off within the tower, red lights flashing throughout it."And it looks like this is your chance." With that, he turned, the team following him as Cyborg and Batgirl rushed to his car.

~Jump City Central Bank~

Three young villains walked from the door of the bank of Jump City, smirks on their faces. The first, Jinx. A fifteen year old with pink hair that swung round in a slight 'U' shape with two black straps holding the standing hair up. Her skin was pale, paler than that of Raven's. Her sclera was pink with black cat like slitted eyes. Around her neck was a black necklace. Her suit consisted of a button black shirt with a purple design color hanging down around the top. The shirt continued down to turn into a skirt. She wore black and purple shoes. Extending from those were black and purple stockings.

The second, Gizmo. He was a much younger kid with a bald head. He wore goggles that were pulled up. He was dressed in a small green jumpsuit that had technology attached to the front, and a tech backpack attached to his back.

And finally, Mammoth. He was an enormous teen with red hair and sideburns. He wore a black jumpsuit that held golden trim designs attached to it. Held in each of the villains hand were bags of money."That was too easy." Jinx spoke to her team as Gizmo's smirk turned to a scowl.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just hurry up before some armpit sniffing wannabe hero shows up!" He shouted to the pink haired girl before a yellow Ankh cross appeared in front of them before changing into the form of Doctor Fate.

"I believe it's too late for that." He spoke in his doubled voice as the other unofficial Teen Titan members dropped down behind him. The three across from them stared at them for a moment before speaking up again.

"And who are you, Butt sniffer?" The child asked as he prepared to 'Take On' the new arrivals. Naruto opened his mouth to answer before he was cut off, Jinx jumping behind him and grabbing his cape.

"Who is he? This is Doctor Fate, the most _incredible_ man to study magic! He even helped form the Justice League! What he's doing with these people, I won't even bother to ask..." She mumbled to herself as Naruto snatched his cape from with her grasp.

Immediately she smirked, back flipping away from him and taking a fighting stance beside her teammates. Naruto lifted his gloved hand, yellow energy dancing around it before he looked back, slightly angry to find the team behind him staring at him."We're in a fight, it would be helpful if you-Fought!" He called to them before Beast Boy raised his hands.

"Hey, we were just waiting to see if you'd give us a 'Go' signal. You know, like a battle cry?" He questioned the figure that stood in front of them, who sighed.

"Oh for the love of... Titans Go!" He cried the first thing that came to mind with a growl,"You happy now?"

"Very."

"Then, _GO_!" With that, the team of heroes shot forwards as the villains jumped back, Jinx sending two pink hex bolts their way. Naruto raised his hand, a yellow Ankh cross protecting him as he sighed, Starfire allowing herself to be blasted by the bolts. Shooting forwards, Cyborg shot his canon at the small form of Gizmo who swerved away with a taunt before he was smashed into by Batgirl.

Naruto levitated himself into the air, extending his right hand as a yellow energy enveloped Mammoth, whom was bumping head with a dinosaur Beast Boy. The big man looked around confused as he was lifted into the air. Suddenly, a black energy joined Naruto's yellow as Raven began lifting the red headed teen higher into the air.

Naruto withdrew his hand before an Ankh cross appeared, shooting forwards and slamming into Mammoth. Mammoth cried out in pain as Yellow Ankh cross sent him spiraling into the concrete below. Mammoth remained on the ground for a second longer before stomping to his feet with a roar. Naruto raised his right hand again before he was forced to fly backwards as a pink hex bolt was blasted in front of him.

"Uh Uh Uh." Jinx called as she landed in a cat like crouch on the same rooftop as him."You're mine." With that, she shot forwards and jumped into the air, her fist smashing into his helmet before he grabbed her hand, forcing her backwards. She smirked as she, once again, landed in a crouched state. Surging forwards, she sent two hex bolts towards Naruto who blocked them with a yellow energy shield.

"You're not the only one who can do that." Naruto called to her before he followed her example, sending two pink hex bolts her way as she dodged, her smirk returning. Jumping forwards, she prepared to send more hex bolts to him, before he grabbed her fists, yanking her forwards before pulling her arms behind her back, his typical yellow energy surrounding them in cuffs.

"You could've _asked_ me you know?" At the sexual comment, Naruto allowed her to fall backwards as she smirked at him, mischief dancing in her eyes as he turned around to observe The Titans below. Gizmo laid on the ground, forgotten. Mammoth was currently encased in Raven's black energy. Naruto raised his eyes as Beast Boy changed into a Rhino, before rushing forwards, crashing into Mammoth.

This sent the young man flying into the air where Starfire sent a Starbolt at him and Batgirl crashed into his abdomen, sending him down to where Cyborg blasted him with his canon. The Mammoth crashed into the concrete ground with a groan before allowing himself to fall into unconsciousness. Naruto watched as the team below panted before looking over his shoulder, sighing as he found Jinx missing.

Floating down to the streets below Naruto applauded the team as he dropped."Very nicely done." He spoke to them as they turned to him, Beast Boy smiling as he jumped up and down.

"So you're going to be our leader. Right?" The green changeling questioned with excitement to the Agent Of Order.

"... For now..." Naruto replied as the greenling jumped into the air, 'Whoo-ping' with victory. Watching this for a few minutes, Naruto raised his hands, a red energy developing around them before he and his team disappeared from the streets of Jump, re-appearing in the 'T' Tower.

The team looked around confused as Naruto turned from them, floating back to the elevator that sat at ready."H-Hey! Where are you going!" Beast Boy called to, the current, team leader who stopped at the elevator, pressing a button.

"First, I have to contact the Justice League to... _allow_ them to know that I've taken position as The Titans leader. Second, I have to return to Bludhaven and make sure everything's fine there. I may be your leader, and this may be _our_ city, but Bludhaven-It's _my_ city."

"But I thought that you were going to tell us about you, like we did!" Beast Bot rebutted as Naruto smirked behind his helm.

"Next time, Beast Boy." With that, he stepped in the elevator and out of the Titans sight as Beast Boy sighed.

"I think we got duped!" The boy called as Raven left to her room, shortly followed by Cassandra.

"You mean _you_ got duped!" Cyborg called as he plopped down onto the couch, picking up a Playstation controller.

"That's it!"

~Elsewhere~

A man sat within a lair, filled with churning gears, on a throne like chair. His outfit consisted of a black suit with silver buckles, linings, Ect. His masked face, which was a metal mask with half the mask black and the other orange with four breathing bars on the mouth and only one eye, sat on clasped hands as Jinx left his sight, to free her teammates.

"Soon, my apprentice... Soon..." The man spoke as multiple screens in front of him lit up, an image of Doctor Fate appearing within Bludhaven coming forwards. The helmed hero looked around for a moment, looking for anyone, before removing his helm and changing into his civilian clothes as he walked forwards with the place, pressing a button on a large, Batman like computer."... Very soon..."

Phantoms Of The Graveyard:We done.

BotF:Now, AOC, Skittles, meet me at the law court with a turkey and some industrial cement glue.

AOC:WAIT! Why you gonna call me Skittles? Hey! I DON'T LIKE THAT LOOK IN YOUR EYES! BOTF! BOTF! C'mon, CEMENT GLUE? AND WHY IN THE COURT? BOTF! BOTF! C-C'MON! QUIT PLAYIN'! BOTF- AH HERE IT GOES!

SofK:I worry about them...

?:I worry aout those they come in contact with.

SofK:Coming from you? Really? Alright, Who loves Orange Soda?

?:... You di-


End file.
